


Monstres de foire

by Alaiya, Chrysos



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Prequel, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysos/pseuds/Chrysos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] Des décès suspects de jeunes enfants, un cirque peuplé de créatures aux pouvoirs étranges et entre les deux, un Aioros dont la mission est de résoudre le mystère. <b>Ecrit par Chrysos</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstres de foire

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Chrysos
> 
> Timeline : préquelle - se déroule en 1987 (soit un an avant la prise de pouvoir de Saga).

_Périphérie de Kiev, avril 1987…_

L’épicier était un escroc patenté, Aioros l’avait compris au premier coup d’œil. Malgré les tentatives de négociation du grec, le vieil homme resta intraitable.

— Si c’est trop cher pour toi, gamin, maugréa en mauvais anglais le commerçant. Tu n’as qu’à aller te servir ailleurs ! 

Vaincu, Aioros paya finalement ses courses et quitta l’échoppe sans un merci. Lugubre, le chevalier fraîchement émoulu fit la somme de ses problèmes en cours. Si la prise de bec avec l’épicier était certes la goutte d’eau faisant déborder le vase, elle n’était qu’une partie négligeable de l’équation. 

Levant les yeux au ciel, Aioros repensa à la morgue qu’il avait visitée quelques heures plus tôt. La vue de cette fillette au visage couvert de tâches de rousseur, morte dans la nuit de façon inexplicable, lui avait renvoyé en pleine figure sa propre incompétence. Bien sûr, personne ne lui reprochait quoi que ce soit, du moins dans cette ville. Que ce soit les agents de police ou le médecin légiste, tous s’en tenaient aux ordres venant « d’en haut ». S’ils devaient porter assistance à ce jeune grec sorti d’on ne sait où, aucun n’aurait pris le risque de lui demander quel était son rôle dans l’histoire.

Intérieurement, Aioros les remerciait de leur discrétion. Il n’aurait guère apprécié de devoir avouer que ces trois mois d’infiltration ne débouchaient sur rien de précis. Au contraire, plus le temps passait, plus il avait la désagréable impression de nager dans le brouillard. 

Enfin, le Sagittaire se consola en pensant que, pour ce soir au moins, il n’aurait pas à s’exhiber comme une bête curieuse. Contournant une large palissade, il embrassa du regard le camp et, sur la pointe des pieds, tenta d’éviter les féroces cerbères des lieux. Peine perdue. Tapis dans les bosquets, il devina des dizaines de petits yeux cruels qui l’observaient, prêt à bondir sur lui dès qu’il tournerait le dos. 

Il n’eut pas fait trois pas sur leur domaine, qu’une horde d’enfants monstrueux l’encercla. Grimaçant et gesticulant, ses démons miniatures se jetèrent sur le chevalier d’or, qui chuta lourdement à terre. Ceinturé par ses agresseurs, Aioros se rendit sans combattre :

— C’est bon, vous avez gagné ! Ils sont dans la poche intérieure de ma veste ! 

Le chef de meute, flairant l’entourloupe, palpa de sa main palmée l’endroit susmentionné. Arrachant le précieux paquet, il vérifia son contenu, leva un poing rageur et ordonna à ses troupes de libérer le voyageur. L’un des cerbères, faisant office d’interprète, questionna alors Aioros :

— Et la monnaie ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le grec tendit au jeune garçon quelques pièces et un billet chiffonné. Mordillant, par principe, les pièces afin de s’assurer de leur authenticité, l’enfant frotta son crâne hypertrophié et annonça :

— Merci beaucoup ! Tu le diras pas à nos parents, pas vrai ? 

Le Sagittaire jura sur son honneur que la transaction resterait secrète. Les gamins, convaincus, laissèrent éclater leur joie et, remerciant derechef le jeune homme, s’enfuirent déguster leurs friandises dans leur repère secret. 

— Tu ne devrais pas leur servir de fournisseur, protesta une voix nasillarde. Tu sais bien que leurs parents n’aiment pas qu’ils dépensent leur argent de poche en sucrerie.

Un homme, les lèvres tordus dans un rictus affreux, la dentition rare et le visage boursouflé, se présenta devant Aioros. Ce dernier, s’époussetant du mieux qu’il pouvait, rétorqua malicieusement :

— Quelles sucreries ? Il n’y avait rien de tel dans ce paquet. Paquet qui n’était même pas dans ma poche, d’ailleurs.

Riant à gorge déployée, le nouveau venu reprit :

— Très bien, j’ai dû mal voir alors ! Dis-moi, tu as cinq minutes ?

— Toujours pour mon partenaire de scène.

— Parfait. La directrice veut avoir ton avis sur la nouvelle affiche. Sa majesté Aioros daignerait-elle lui accorder une entrevue ? 

Acceptant cette offre si alléchante, le gardien du neuvième temple emboîta le pas à son coéquipier. Traversant le camp, il se fit un devoir de saluer tous les autres membres de ce cirque hors normes. Femme à barbe, homme tronc, siamois, hermaphrodite, nains, monstres de tous poils et de toutes écailles, tous lui rendirent son salut, tout en continuant de vaquer à leurs occupations, terre-à-terre pour la plupart. 

A part lui, Aioros songea que si les spectateurs, qui venaient quotidiennement se rincer l’œil sur ces erreurs de la nature, découvraient l’envers du décor, ils tomberaient probablement des nues. Pour phénomènes de foire qu’ils soient, ces compagnons du moment avaient une vie plutôt classique. Plus classique, en tous cas, que celle de la plupart des résidants du Sanctuaire. 

Le cirque Eligor, baptisé du nom de son créateur, était un refuge et un havre de paix pour les « freaks » de toutes sortes. Depuis cinq siècles, ils y vivaient en communauté soudée, se mariaient, élevaient leur progéniture et y mouraient sans avoir à craindre les foudres des « normaux ». Au cirque Eligor, chaque être apprenait à faire de son originalité une force.

Les plus doués (et les plus endurants psychologiquement) se retrouvaient indubitablement sur le devant de la scène, amusant ou effrayant les normaux, les autres trouvaient leur utilité dans les coulisses. Un procédé que tout un chacun considérerait comme humiliant mais qui leur avait permis d’acquérir indépendance et sécurité. Qu’importe qu’ils fussent les bouffons de cette espèce narcissique, du moment qu’ils fussent libres. 

Toutefois certains, tel Juggler, semblaient s’être pris au jeu et n’auraient abandonné pour rien au monde les feux de la rampe. C’était également le cas de la doyenne et directrice du cirque, Miep, petite bonne femme à l’âge indéterminable, à la démarche claudicante et à la peau bleutée et fripée. Femme d’affaire avisée, c’était elle qui, au vu des capacités d’Aioros, l’avait immédiatement engagé dans la troupe, sans lui poser la moindre question. 

Source inépuisable d’idées saugrenues, elle définit presque aussitôt les bases de son personnage de scène, le demi-dieu grec capable de mille et un exploits surhumains. C’est ainsi que Juggler, clown et jongleur prodige de la troupe, s’était vu attribué le rôle de faire-valoir comique du héros. Ce qui ne semblait pas gêner le moins du monde l’immense artiste qu’il se prétendait être. 

Ce jour-là Miep, entourée de ses fidèles assistantes, mit encore sa matière grise à contribution de bien étrange manière. Hélant les deux duettistes, elle leur annonça de but en blanc :

— Dites, les joyeux drilles, que pensez-vous de cette affiche ? Ça en jette, non ? 

Aioros, suspicieux, posa un œil sur une esquisse, que venait de terminer Loretta, la dessinatrice de la troupe. Estomaqué, il se découvrit dans un portrait très ressemblant, exception faite des deux ailes gigantesques que son double de papier arborait. Juggler, à ses côtés, lut le texte collé à la caricature et commenta :

— L’ange de la rédemption dans un numéro exceptionnel… Tout un programme ! Alors, gueule d’ange, t’en penses quoi ?

Le Sagittaire ne sut trop quoi répondre. Hésitant, il tenta :

— Il y a de l’idée, c’est sûr. Mais je préférerais rester sur mon personnage de demi-dieu. En toute franchise, les anges, ce n’est pas trop ma tasse de thé. 

Miep, secouant la tête, contre-attaqua aussitôt :

— Eh bien, tu t’y habitueras. Le concept d’hercule de foire, c’était parfait pour l’Europe. Mais pour la prochaine tournée en Amérique latine, c’est un four assuré. J’aime autant miser sur une approche fraîche qui saura parler au public local. A part ça, le numéro est inchangé. La seule différence notable, ce sera les deux ailes ajoutées à ton costume. D’ailleurs… 

Se retournant vers Loretta, la directrice lui fit comprendre par le langage des signes qu’elle aimerait qu’elle dessine les croquis des futurs accessoires d’Aioros. Acquiescant dans un murmure, celle-ci traça immédiatement les dessins préparatoires de son incroyable main surdimensionnée. Miep, infatigable, apostropha alors un homme amputé des deux bras, occupé à la maintenance d’un des semi-remorques :

— Pavel ! Quand ta femme aura fini, je compte sur toi pour nous bricoler des ailes criantes de vérité ! Tu peux te servir de matériaux lourds, notre ange les supportera très bien ! L’important, c’est que ça sonne vrai !

Comme s’il n’avait rien entendu, Pavel poursuivit sa besogne. En équilibre précaire sur un escabeau, il ouvrit le capot du camion de ses pieds, avant de répliquer simplement :

— Tu les auras la semaine prochaine ! 

Satisfaite, Miep revint aux deux vedettes. En bonne grand-mère, elle leur ordonna doucement :

— Vous deux, profitez bien de votre jour de repos. Et, surtout, n’insistez pas trop sur la boisson, ce soir. Demain, on plie bagages et j’aurai besoin de toutes les mains, pattes et pieds disponibles, et d’esprits lucides pour démonter le chapiteau. En parlant de mains, nous avons une nouvelle recrue. J’espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil. 

Les deux hommes promirent de se montrer cordiaux avec le nouvel arrivant. Saluant Loretta et la directrice, ils s’esquivèrent. Juggler, pince-sans-rire, donna un coup de coude à son binôme et plaisanta :

— Eh ben voilà, avec ces belles ailes tu vas enfin nous ressembler. Si ça peut te rassurer, le ridicule ne tue pas. Sinon, la moitié des habitants du cirque serait déjà six pieds sous terre.  
Ce trait d’humour noir, prévu pour dérider Aioros, le conforta au contraire dans la morosité. Juggler, surpris, essaya :

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? Si ces ailes te dérangent tant que ça, j’irai en parler à Miep. Elle…

— Ce n’est rien, le coupa le chevalier d’or. C’est juste la fatigue qui me rend nostalgique. Je vais m’allonger un peu, ça me fera du bien.

Compréhensif, Juggler déclara :

— Très bien. C’est souvent comme ça les lendemains de dernière, on choppe le mal du pays. Ca ira mieux demain, quand tu sueras sang et eau en maudissant ton salaire de misère. A ce soir ! 

Les duettistes se séparèrent. Aioros, un peu soulagé, se prit à sourire en observant son facétieux partenaire. A force, il avait appris à bien la connaître, cette face de clown doublée d’un caractère de cochon, et à l’apprécier. De tous les autochtones du cirque, ce fut le premier qu’il raya de la liste des suspects, en dépit de sa passion pour les armes blanches. 

Pour ses compagnons d’infortune, c’était une autre histoire. Les meurtriers potentiels avaient beau se compter par dizaines, impossible de restreindre la liste. Beaucoup avait des raisons de haïr l’espèce humaine, même si d’apparence ils n’en manifestaient rien. Et, malheureusement, Aioros n’était pas devenu assez intime avec la plupart pour pouvoir leur tirer les vers du nez. 

Résigné, Aioros regagna sa caravane, histoire de faire le point. Il savait que quelqu’un attendait son retour. Hier, il avait parfaitement reconnu son cosmos parmi les spectateurs. Ouvrant la porte, il découvrit l’intrus en train de siroter un thé, avachi sur son lit.

Le chevalier d’or, sans préambule, claironna :

— Ne te dérange surtout pas pour moi ! Tu veux que je t’apporte un autre oreiller ? 

Pris sur le fait, l’énergumène renversa de surprise sa tasse sur le sol. Bredouillant des excuses qui sonnaient faux, il essuya sommairement la tache. Passant l’éponge, au propre comme au figuré, Aioros questionna son visiteur :

— Comment es-tu entré ?

— Comme toi, répondit-il. Je me suis présenté à la harpie qui vous sert de directrice en prétextant que j’étais un enfant sauvage recueilli jadis par des corbeaux et que je cherchais un foyer. Forcément, elle n’en a pas cru un traître mot. Mais, vu que mon faciès lui était sympathique, elle a proposé de me mettre à l’essai en tant qu’homme à tout faire. Ce qui tombe très bien, car ça m’a permis de fureter à droite à gauche et de localiser ton antre. A ce propos, j’ai un message pour toi. 

Le chevalier du Corbeau tendit une missive à Aioros, cacheté du sceau du Pope. Refroidi, le Sagittaire l’ouvrit, la parcourut à la hâte avant de vociférer :

— C’est une blague !? Je suis destitué de la mission ! En quel honneur ? 

Jamian, qui connaissait peu le Sagittaire mais suffisamment pour savoir que cette saute d’humeur ne lui ressemblait pas, blêmit. Recouvrant tout le respect qu’il devait à un supérieur, il bafouilla :

— Je… Je n’ai pas tous les détails. Mais le grand Pope exige que tu rentres après que le cirque a plié bagages… La rumeur prétend que c’est Mû qui récupérera le « dossier »… Après, j’ignore s’il officiera de l’intérieur ou s’il se contentera d’épier les faits et gestes des monstres de l’extérieur… Tu sais, cette affaire continue de faire du remouds au sanctuaire… Notre grand chef craint de plus en plus qu’un ancien de chez nous ne soit impliqué dans l’affaire…

— Si c’était le cas, je l’aurais repéré depuis longtemps, tonna le grec. Tous ces meurtres sont… 

Déjà à cours d’arguments, Aioros se tut. Depuis le début, il cherchait une explication rationnelle à la vague d’assassinat qui, de façon métronomique, suivait ville après ville les pérégrinations du cirque Eligor. Des enfants, la plupart du temps, des fillettes en particulier, étaient retrouvés morts à chaque étape. Et cela durait depuis plus de six mois. Aucune trace d’effraction ou d’agression ne pouvaient aiguiller les enquêteurs sur la piste d’un rôdeur, d’un maniaque ou plus simplement d’un meurtrier de chair et de sang. 

Le caractère surnaturel de l’enquête avait eu tôt fait d’inquiéter les autorités. Et de façon logique, c’est sur le bureau du Pope que le dossier avait fini par atterrir. Pope qui confia aussitôt à Aioros et ses exceptionnelles capacités sensorielles le soin de débusquer le coupable. 

Le grec, recouvrant son standing habituel, s’assit sur une chaise et annonça :

— Très bien, j’agirai selon les ordres.

— A la bonne heure, souffla Jamian, rassuré. Bon, c’est pas le tout mais je dois t’abandonner. Faut encore que je trouve le moyen de me faire licencier séance tenante. Vu le temps que j’ai passé à tirer au flanc caché ici, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. 

Seul, Aioros médita un long moment sur ce cuisant revers. De plus en plus maussade, il se demanda si Saga, à sa place, aurait eu autant de fil à retordre. Probablement pas, s’il se fiait au baptême du feu des Gémeaux qui, quelques mois auparavant, s’était soldé par un succès retentissant.

De fil en aiguille, le grec songea à Aiolia, son entêté cadet, qui chantait ses louanges dès que l’occasion se présentait. Et même, souvent, quand elle ne se présentait pas. Combien il allait être déçu de voir revenir son idole la tête basse. Imaginant la scène, Aioros se leva d’un bond. L’heure n’était pas aux jérémiades mais à l’action. Ragaillardi, l’aîné des Xérakis partit à la rencontre de son suspect numéro un.

 

L’eau de la rivière était sale et boueuse. De ci de là, des nappes d’huile et d’essence flottaient à la surface et des déchets s’aggloméraient sur les rives. Le plus insolite de ces détritus était un pécheur qui, confortablement installé sur une chaise longue, attendait qu’un poisson survivant veuille bien se suicider sur son hameçon.

La canne à pêche fermement fichée dans le gravier, le sportif du dimanche dormait profondément lorsque Aioros vint à sa rencontre. Réveillé en sursaut, il lui lança :

— Etranger, ôte-toi de mon soleil !

— Kasa, soupira le Sagittaire. Il fait presque nuit.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Kasa gratta la peau granuleuse de son torse de ses doigts crochus, bailla un bon coup et répondit :

— C’est pas une raison pour faire autant de bruit. Tu vas effrayer les poissons. 

Pragmatique, Aioros étudia le complexe industriel à proximité duquel coulait la pauvre rivière.

— Si tu pêches un jour quelque chose dans ce gourbi, je plains ceux qui auront l’honneur de déguster ta prise.

— Tu n’y comprends vraiment rien. Je ne suis pas en train de pêcher, je me livre à une étude de cryptozoologie. Avec l’incident de l’année passée, ce pays doit à présent regorger de créatures mutantes. Gourbi ou pas, cette rivière contient peut-être un spécimen unique de poisson parfaitement adapté à la pollution et aux radiations. Une espèce dominante en devenir, en somme. Et si une telle créature existe, ce ne serait que justice que j’en sois le découvreur.

— Si tu le dis, admit le grec.

— Bon, si tu as pris la peine de me rejoindre dans un endroit pareil, ça doit être important. Cette entrevue s’annonçant pénible pour nous deux, autant crever tout de suite l’abcès. Que me vaut l’honneur de ta visite ? 

Ravalant sa salive, Aioros se jeta à l’eau. Vrillant son regard dans les yeux de murène de son vis-à-vis, il balança :

— Je suppose que tu es au courant de cette sordide affaire d’infanticide qui défraie actuellement la chronique en Europe ?

— Pas vraiment, contra Kasa, en dévoilant sa dentition de prédateur. Au bas mot, ce qui se passe dans le monde des normaux m’intéresse moins que cette couche souillée qui va finir par s’accrocher à ma ligne. 

Tirant sur sa canne pour éviter ledit impact, Kasa reprit :

— En quoi est-ce que ça devrait me concerner ?

— En rien, mentit le grec. Mais, tout à l’heure en ville, des officiers de police ont tenu à me poser certaines questions indiscrètes. A demi-mot, j’ai compris qu’ils soupçonnaient un des nôtres d’être le coupable présumé et…

— Forcément, tu t’es mis à me soupçonner de ton côté. Incroyable, même ici, je suis donc victime d’un délit de sale gueule. Sacrés normaux, des siècles d’eugénisme et de sélection forcée les ont rendu bien stupides. Plutôt que de lorgner de notre côté, ils feraient mieux de chercher leur coupable chez les citoyens respectables. C’est bien connu que les pires monstres revêtent toujours un aspect angélique. En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu révèles enfin ton vrai visage. Ce n’est pas un secret, je ne t’ai jamais encadré. Toute cette gentillesse, j’ai toujours su que ça cachait une forme de dédain et de mépris à notre égard. Content d’avoir vu juste ! 

Pris à son propre piège, Aioros tenta maladroitement de renverser la vapeur :

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire. En fait, je m’inquiète pour nous tous. Le meurtrier n’est certainement pas l’un de nous, mais les autorités pourraient nous causer des problèmes. L’opinion publique pourrait faire de nous des boucs émissaires rêvés.

— Bah, on en a vu d’autres, tempéra le pêcheur. Par contre, cesse de te mettre dans le même panier que nous, ça m’agace. Si les autres te considéraient véritablement comme un membre de la famille, il y a belle lurette que tu aurais été mis au fait des secrets inavouables de notre belle tribu. Ce qui n’arrivera jamais, crois-en mon expérience. 

Soutenant son regard d’un air de défi, Kasa semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge du chevalier d’Athéna. Cependant, l’arrivée impromptue d’un groupe de freaks doucha ses ardeurs.

— Holà vous deux, les interpella un timbre de voix caverneux. On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ? 

Jagi, le colosse à la mine patibulaire, rejoignit les antagonistes. Pour ne pas rajouter de l’huile sur le feu, Kasa l’informa :

— Le demi-dieu et moi avions une conversation passionnante sur l’évolution, sous ses aspects les moins ragoûtants. Mais maintenant il est tard, tu devrais rentrer, mon petit. Il paraît que les abords du cirque sont de véritables coupe-gorge pour les enfants sages. D’horribles croque-mitaines hantent les lieux. 

La petite bande, gênée, ne sut comment interpréter les dires de leur comparse. Seul un gnome, ressemblant à un crapaud couvert de verrues, partit d’un fou rire sarcastique. Aioros, voyant s’enfuir sa dernière chance, comprit qu’il était véritablement le dindon d’une farce de grande envergure.

Toutefois, se voyant convié au traditionnel banquet de fin de tournée par le groupe, il ne put se défiler. Pour sauver les apparences, il but et festoya jusqu’à minuit sonné. Puis, prétextant des soucis digestifs, il s’éclipsa.

De retour dans sa caravane il constata, avec un certain soulagement, que Jamian avait déserté son nid douillet. Par contre, il découvrit à la place un origami en forme d’oiseau, posé en évidence sur son lit.

— Un post-scriptum, supposa à voix haute le grec. Au moins cet idiot a soigné l’emballage. 

Dépliant avec moult précautions le volatile, Aioros sut, à l’écriture incertaine, que Jamian n’était pas l’auteur de la missive. Reprenant du poil de la bête, il froissa le message et murmura :

— Très bien, j’y serai. _  
_

_Zone industrielle de Kiev, 3h45 du matin_

Aioros était un peu en avance. Sans peine, il reconnut l’usine désaffectée qui devait servir de point de rendez-vous. Tel un félin, il se glissa sans bruit à l’intérieur. Choisissant un emplacement stratégique, situé au centre exact du bâtiment, il s’assit sur un bidon gagné par la rouille. L’attente fut de courte durée. Un bruit de pas, à la droite du chevalier d’or, attira son attention. Braquant le faisceau de sa torche sur le nouvel arrivant, le grec s’exclama, en reconnaissant son mystérieux informateur :

— Spartan ! 

Le jeune homme en question, un albinos à qui Aioros n’avait jamais adressé la parole au camp, sortit des ténèbres. A la lueur de la lune qui baignait les deux conspirateurs à travers le plafond défoncé, sa peau blafarde lui conférait l’allure d’un vampire d’opérette ou d’un elfe démoniaque.

— Moins fort, commença l’albinos. Tu vas réveiller tout le quartier. 

Jaugeant son interlocuteur, le futur adversaire de Saga ne put ronger son frein plus longtemps. Placardant l’ancien origami sur une machine éventrée, Aioros relut :

— « Si tu veux en apprendre plus sur le croque-mitaine, rendez-vous cette nuit à la vieille usine d’armement à quatre heures précise ». Si c’est encore une plaisanterie, elle n’est vraiment pas drôle.

— Tu as besoin d’un gage de sérieux ? S’étonna Spartan. Très bien ! 

Surgissant de nulle part, un corps dégringola littéralement des cieux et s’écrasa au pied du Sagittaire. Reconnaissant l’infortuné voyageur, le chevalier d’or se jeta à son chevet et beugla :

— Bon dieu, Jamian ! Que lui as-tu fait ?

— Pas de panique, c’est un coriace. Il est juste évanoui. En ce sens, il m’épate. Je n’aurais pas cru qu’il survive à l’interrogatoire. Tu vieillis, Jagi !

— Bah, grogna celui-ci, en sautant du toit. J’ignore de quel bois il est fait mais c’est vrai qu’il encaisse plutôt bien les coups. Voyons si gueule d’ange pourra en dire autant. 

Faisant craquer les phalanges de ses poings, en signe d’avertissement funeste, le colosse fondit sur le duo de chevaliers. Aioros, emportant Jamian avec lui, esquiva l’offensive en se coulant en haut d’une antique fonderie. Déposant son comparse en lieu sûr, il regagna la terre ferme et, impassible, rendit sa sentence :

— Vous allez le regretter !

Jagi, peu impressionnable, lança à son coéquipier :

— Pas de doute, ce microbe est trop rapide pour moi. Un petit appui ne serait pas de refus.

— Avec le plus grand plaisir, accepta Spartan. 

Déstabilisant Aioros, qui croyait l’albinos incapable de telles prouesses, ce dernier fit exploser son cosmos. Inexplicablement, le Sagittaire fut aussitôt paralysé par une force intangible.

— De la télékinésie, constata-t-il. Ca explique beaucoup de choses !

Jagi, agrippant le menton du chevalier d’or dans sa main gauche, arma son bras et conclut :

— Tu n’aurais pas dû te mêler de nos affaires, beau brun. 

De toutes ses forces, le géant abattit son poing sur le bon profil du Sagittaire. Sous le choc, un filet de sang coula du front d’Aioros. Mais, à peine engourdi par l’impact, le grec se libéra tranquillement de l’emprise psychique et décocha une série de coup de pieds à son assaillant, avant de l’envoyer bouler d’un crochet décoiffant. 

L’albinos, clairvoyant, tenta de maîtriser le grec avant qu’il ne le prenne pour cible. En vain, l’aura du Sagittaire empêchait tout contrôle mental sur sa personne. Changeant son fusil d’épaule, Spartan arracha toutes les machines de l’usine et, dans un recyclage étrange, les projeta sur le chevalier d’or. Les repoussant les unes après les autres comme de simples fétus de paille, le chevalier critiqua :

— Amateur ! 

Tétanisé, Spartan choisit la seule solution qui s’imposa à son esprit : la fuite. Malheureusement, il n’eut pas le temps de mettre cette sage résolution en pratique. Avant même que l’idée de se téléporter n’atteigne son cortex, Aioros l’avait touché au thorax d’un coup de coude bien senti. Basculant en arrière, l’albinos peinait à reprendre son souffle. Le grec, impérial, énonça :

— Ca, c’était seulement pour Jamian. Si ça peut te rassurer, nous n’avons pas les mêmes méthodes, toi et moi. Jamais je n’userais de violence pour t’arracher des aveux. Mais certains de mes semblables, si jamais je te présente à eux, auront la main plus lourde. Dans ton intérêt, je te conseille de te mettre à table dès maintenant. Ton lourdaud de copain et toi, qui essayez-vous de protéger ? 

Pas très coopératif, Spartan décocha un crachat de sang en pleine joue du Sagittaire. Sans se formaliser, celui-ci l’essuya du revers de la manche et renchérit :

— Jagi est une brute, mais il aurait été incapable de commettre des meurtres de cet acabit. Toi, par contre, tu es un coupable tout désigné. Seulement, si tu avais usé de télékinésie pour mettre à mort les enfants, je t’aurais immédiatement localisé. Alors qui ?

— Crétin, se moqua le télékinésiste. Je suis le seul responsable. J’ai tué ces mioches sous ton nez, et tu n’y as vu que du feu. Tu…

— Suffit Spartan ! Inutile de lui jouer la comédie, il sait bien que tu mens ! 

Miep, la figure sévère, se posta derrière l’albinos. A sa suite, une délégation du cirque, comprenant Juggler, Kasa et d’autres têtes d’affiches, remirent Jagi sur pied et aidèrent Spartan à recouvrer une position plus digne. Croisant les bras, Aioros lança :

— Cette fois, vous n’y couperez pas. J’exige des explications ! 

_  
_

_Kiev, ambassade de Grèce, trois jours plus tard_

Mû, telle une tornade, dépassa à toute allure les gardes en faction. Dévalant les escaliers, il tomba nez à nez avec un Jamian au visage tuméfié et un Aioros plutôt serein. Sans prendre la peine de lui souhaiter la bienvenue, le Sagittaire lui désigna la porte dans son dos et répondit à la question qui brûlait les lèvres de son comparse :

— Elle est là. Elle t’attend. 

Hochant la tête en guise de remerciement, Mû se força à ralentir l’allure et, d’une main fébrile, actionna la poignet. Dans l’embrasure de la porte, il aperçut une enfant, d’à peu près douze ans portant les signes distinctifs inhérents aux atlantes, qui rayonna littéralement en découvrant son visiteur. Aioros murmura alors à l’oreille de son comparse :

— Essaye de ne pas trop la brusquer. Elle digère à peine le fait d’être responsable de la mort de tous ces enfants. 

Mû acquiesça machinalement. A voix haute, le grec interpella la jeune fille :

— Anycia, je te présente Mû. Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. 

Abandonnant les deux atlantes, Aioros s’en vint retrouver Jamian. Réputé pour sa lenteur d’esprit proverbiale, le chevalier du Corbeau apostropha son supérieur :

— Est-ce que tu pourrais m’expliquer encore une fois ? Je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir bien saisi. 

Bon prince, le chevalier d’or énuméra tous les événements dans l’ordre chronologique. Pour la énième fois, il révéla au Corbeau dans quelles circonstances mystérieuses, six mois plus tôt, le cirque Eligor était entré en contact avec Anycia, une fillette en état de choc pourchassée par les « normaux ». 

Sauvant et recueillant la gamine, les freaks comprirent bien vite qu’elle n’était pas ordinaire, même selon leur critère et que ses singuliers pouvoirs les mettaient en danger. Spartan émit alors l’hypothèse folle qu’elle devait être en réalité une atlante, créature de légende qui avait fasciné toute sa vie le maigre télékinésiste qu’il était, et s’engagea à la protéger. Eloignant la fillette de la troupe, il la plaça dans un endroit sûr où, pensait-il, elle ne causerait de mal à personne. 

Malheureusement Anycia, rongée par la solitude, entra inconsciemment en contact avec d’autres enfants pendant son sommeil, via ce que le sanctuaire appellera plus tard le surmonde. Maîtrisant mal ses facultés, le résultat de ses rencontres se solda presque toujours par une conclusion funeste. 

Et, ville après ville, le cauchemar continua. Spartan avait beau barricader Anycia dans des cachettes de plus en plus reculées, la liste des visiteurs malheureux de la jeune fille ne cessa de s’allonger, sans qu’elle n’en sache jamais rien. 

— C’est là que je ne comprends pas, intervint Jamian. Si la gamine était une bombe à retardement, pourquoi les forains ne l’ont-ils pas dénoncée ou, au moins, ne s’en sont-ils pas débarrassés ?

— Il est une loi immuable du cirque Eligor, récita Aioros. Tous ses membres doivent se serrer les coudes et s’assurer protection mutuelle. Trahir Anycia, c’était trahir Spartan, et ça, aucun ne s’y serait tenté, même parmi les plus jeunes. Spartan était quelqu’un d’extrêmement prudent. Dès mon arrivée, il a deviné l’objet de ma mission et a cessé d’employer ses dons, de peur que je ne remonte jusqu’à Anycia. Anycia qui a été effacée de la mémoire collective du cirque et dont le nom n’a d’ailleurs jamais été prononcé en ma présence. Ensuite…

— Ça je sais. Avec ma venue, Spartan a craint que tu n’aies découvert le pot aux roses. Ses amis m’ont alors passé à tabac pour connaître ta véritable identité. Et, comme j’ai su tenir ma langue, ils ont décidé d’éliminer les gêneurs que nous étions. Et si ce plan échouait, Spartan était même prêt à se mettre tous les meurtres à dos, histoire de couvrir la gamine. Mais, là aussi, il y a un hic. Pendant que j’étais inconscient, les « monstres » sont venus vous séparer. Pourquoi, à ce moment-là, t’ont-ils balancé toute l’histoire ? 

Haussant les épaules, Aioros concéda :

— Je l’ignore. Mais c’est un mystère que je compte bien élucider immédiatement. Si tu veux bien m’excuser. 

Abandonnant Jamian, l’aîné des Xérakis s’accorda une petite balade. Sortant de l’ambassade, il bifurqua dans une sombre ruelle où l’attendait une vieille connaissance. Celle-ci, amusée, lui lança :

— Tes amis ont le bras long. Je ne pensais pas te retrouver dans un endroit aussi huppé. Comment va Anycia ?

— Bien. Tu pourras rassurer Spartan. Désormais, elle est entre de bonnes mains.

— Tant mieux. Au fait, tu ne voudrais pas le lui confirmer de vive voix ? Après tout, tu as toujours ta place parmi nous.

— Navré, mais j’en ai assez de cette vie de bohême. Un peu de sédentarisation ne me fera pas de mal.

— Comme tu veux. Dommage, on faisait un duo d’enfer. Ce n’est pas demain la veille que je retrouverai un partenaire comme toi. 

Aioros, un peu triste, répondit :

— J’ai une famille qui m’attend à Athènes. Mais, entre nous soit dit, elle n’est guère différente de la tienne.

— Ouais, ironisa Juggler. Qui se ressemble s’assemble. C’est pour cette raison que Miep a tenu à te confier Anycia. Au fond, personne dans le cirque n’est dupe. On sait tous que, si tu l’avais voulu, tu aurais pu confondre Spartan à la première seconde où tu l’as vu et nous causer une tonne d’emmerdements par la suite à cause de notre immobilisme. 

Le grec, déstabilisé, ne sut que répondre. Juggler, de son côté, lui donna un paquet emmailloté dans un linge et reprit :

— Pour te remercier d’avoir fermé les yeux si longtemps. C’est une pièce de collection inestimable qui a appartenu au grand Eligor en personne. Tâche d’en prendre soin, ça pourra peut-être t’être utile un jour. A bientôt gueule d’ange. Si tu changes d’avis, nos portes te seront toujours ouvertes. 

Détestant les adieux, Juggler tourna les talons et s’enfuit comme un voleur. Le frère d’Aiolia, compréhensif, ne chercha pas à le retenir et déballa son présent : un masque d’argent, brisé en plusieurs morceaux.

 


End file.
